


Foreigner’s God

by Hon3y



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Lovers to Friends, Major Character "Death", Original Character(s), PTSD, good coping mechanism, light alcoholism, my best attempt at pirate speach, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hon3y/pseuds/Hon3y
Summary: Throughout her whole life Capsize has been loyal to her goddess, crew and homeland. But that all changed when Dianites forces attacked. Now its been a year since the fall of Ianarea, and two months since she was given coordinates to find her Lady's champion, in hopes to save her from imprisonment. If all goes well, the scales will balance and maybe everything will be okay for her and whatever is left of her crew.





	1. Chapter 1

_The smell of  smoke filled her lungs, as she stood, frozen in front of the burning church_ . _Ianites’ church, it was going up in flames and even though she knows who's behind all this chaos and destruction, she can’t help but blame herself. If only she was faster, stronger, more....._

_The screams of agony_ _surrounding her get louder, was it her crews’?_

_Her Goddess’s ?_

_Her?_

“Cap’n”

_Oh gods, her crew…_

“Captain _”_

_She needs to find them... She needs to save-_

“CAPTAIN!”

“Oh Rupert,” It’s just Rupert, “why are ye up so late?” She said hoarsely.

“ It’s my turn at the helm tonight, Cap’n, ye said so yer’self...have ye been cryin’?”

Rupert asked sounding worried.

“Must be the sea salt in me eyes. Nothin’ ye need to worry about.” She cringed, knowing that didn’t sound the least bit convincing, but not wanting to have this conversation, she lets herself believe the lie.

“Of course it is Cap’n, now may I steer the ship?”

“Aye, you may.” she said, only now realizing how hard her grip was on the wheel. Oh fuck, why couldn’t she _breathe?_ _She can’t breathe_.   _She can’t breathe.  She can’t breathe. She  can’t breathe. She can’t breathe. She can’t-._ She lets go of the wheel, hands shaking as if there was an earthquake that only she could experience. She closes her open palms, hoping to stop them from trembling so fucking much. It appears that she’s been standing in the same spot doing nothing for far too long since Rupert asks

“Are ye sure everythin's alright, because if this about what happened last night, Ye know ye could always just confiscate Redbeards grog so he doesn’t try and use the plank as his own personal divin’ board again.” At one point during his question Rupert lightly moved her to the side and put one hand on the wheel.  A small melancholy smile makes its way upon Capsizes face. She couldn’t help but feel slightly safer knowing that for tonight the ship will be in good hands. But she couldn’t truly feel that way, could she? Because there is no safety, not until Dianites been defeated, until Furia isn’t a threat anymore, until Lady Ianite gets restored, _until she gets out of  the church._ She takes a deep breathe in then lets it out.

“No it ain’t, but ye might have a point on limitin’ Redbeards drinkin’. I’m just worried about those coordinates Mianite sent us, do ye think they really lead to this “Island of Heroes” ?”

“ If Mianite did want us to help save our Lady, then giving us fake coordinates wouldn’t really get us anywhere. Speakin’ of the island, we be reachin’ it by dusk tomorrow so ye best get some rest Cap’n. Ye will need it.” She gives her first mate a small nod and heads down to her quarters. Upon entering, she marches straight to the desk at the back of the room and opens the bottom left drawer. She pulls out a bottle of rum and  begins to open it. Unfortunately, her hands hadn’t stopped trembling since taking them off the wheel ,and suddenly she started to hyperventilate. It appears that she seemed to be crying over her inability to open a bottle of rum. Or was she? She could feel her eyes starting to water as she put the bottle back in the drawer, slamming it shut.

Shaking she tries to make her way to the small bed in the corner of her room, but instead she ends up on her knees in front of it- crying. She begins to think about her Lady and the horrors she must be going through right now and how she shouldn’t cry. More thoughts, such as the ones mentioned above, began to race through the currently emotionally unstable pirate. She silently asked herself to stop feeling like this because this wasn’t how a captain should act. But thinking back on it she wasn’t really much of a captain, was she? She lost the majority of her crew at the fall of Ianerea and the ones who didn’t end up perishing there, well she doesn’t really want to think about those implications. The memory of Ianereas’ final hours started to flash through her head. She remembers now almost perfectly everything leading up to it.

_Her ship, The Rose Maiden, arrived at the bustling town she recognized as home. Having left Rupert in charge of her ship, she went and greeted her brother on the docks. She felt overjoyed at not only being able to see him again and being back in her homeland, but finally having all the ingredients for the ritual. Her quartermaster (a blonde, lightly tanned, tall-ish, women who could both intimidate and compliment you in the same sentence.) walked with her to the church. They conversed about whether or not a siren would be able to change into a person, as the common Ianerean myth states. Although the conversation might have sounded unimportant to outsiders, it was important to her. Well if shes going to be honest any conversation she has with Kali was important to her, no matter how absurd or irrelevant. They reached the church which towered over them and seemed to hold a sense of authority. The inside was a different story, there were stained glass windows that lined every other wall depicting multiple scenes that held importance to Ianite and therefore to Capsize. A common theme were the purple and golds that littered the building; from the drapery to the carpet you couldn’t really go an inch without getting bombarded with the colors. The scent of lavender filled Capsizes with a feeling of safety and serenity._

Putting her head in her hands, Capsize couldn’t help but quietly cry at the memory. She didn’t want to continue remembering seeing as she already knows what happens after she entered the church. The floor she was currently laying down on was cold, hard, and overall an annoyance to sleep on, but in that moment all she could feel was indifference as she slowly fell asleep on it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Red Skies in the Morning   
>  Sailors take Warning”

“Land Ho!” yelled Skipper from the crows nest. All the pirates felt enthusiastic at the thought of exploring a place unknown to them. The air around them felt thick. Although, that might have been due to the slight fog surrounding the ship. Capsize was grateful for the cover, because the more discreet they were in their mission the better. 

 

“Slow down lad! We’re getting close now!” Directed Capsize to Earl who was positioned at the helm. Skipper joined Capsize at the main deck, he looked like he couldn’t contain himself from all the excitement he was feeling. Honestly Capsize couldn’t blame him either; not when she was tapping her foot on the wooden deck trying to alleviate some nerves. She let her mind wonder for a second on what her Lady’s champion would be like in both looks and personality. 

 

“I wonder what kinds of booty lies here!” Skipper whispered, loudly. It seems that Skipper was also curious on what awaited them on the island. Catching him off guard, Capsize tells him to calm down and that they’ll find out soon enough. 

 

“Shall i drop the anchor ma’am?” asked Rupert, who was already prepared to it throw down. 

 

“Brace!” Quickly yelled Capsize, getting only slightly worried at Earls ability to sail the ship “Aye!”

 

“Anchor dropped, Cap’n.”

 

“Good, Skipper hop off and pull her in. ‘member to tie her up this time.”

 

“Aye, we wouldn’t want to lose the ship again Cap’n” Skipper says jokingly, trying desperately to lighten the mood on that subject.

 

“I ought to ave yer throat for that… Ye damn fool.” And with a response like that, it seems that Skipper has failed. As Skipper finished tying up the ship, Capsize double checked the knot. She loves her brother, but eventually they are going to have to leave this isle. They appeared to have docked the ship near a statue that held the image of a man. What Capsize found peculiar is that it held the image of a formally dressed green man. She tried to think back on her knowledge of myths to try to find some explanation or meaning that this statue could have. Frankly, she couldn’t find one. Something felt off about the island , but if the red skies this morning were of any indication, she was going to stay vigilant. Worrying about her crews safety she ordered them to stay together and hidden. 

 

The further into the island they traversed the worse the feeling got. They passed more statues, what looked to be abandoned buildings, and a tree….house? The environment felt unusually tranquil, but Capsizes nerves just kept buzzing like bees in the spring. Eventually they discovered a, what seemed to be, deserted house that was slightly hidden in the side of a mountain. After taking a couple of steps inside, Capsize sneezed from the amount of dust that covered the home. Now the inside of the house wasn’t really anything special,at least to her, but it certainly could work as a base ( At least for the time being). This, Capsize decided, was theirs now. She ordered Skipper and Earl to set the flag up outside. The flag, just like the house, was really anything but special. It was just a big skull with a golden tooth and all it did was make sure that whoever lived on this island knew they weren’t here to play. 

 

The golden chain around Capsizes neck felt heavy with guilt and remorse; she held the ring attached to the end of the necklace. Capsize admired the way it was made with a black metal that twisted up into one red gem with smaller ones on the side. Taking a deep breathe in she silently wished that the rest of her crew was here. Exhaling, she prays that they had an easy journey to the afterlife. Capsize thinks back at everything she and her crew had to go through to get it (Not for the ring itself but the information it contains). Now, Capsize wasn’t one to wear her heart on her sleeve. Instead, she wears it in the magic rose attached to her hat, the ring around her neck, and the single hoop earring she wears on her left ear. Rupert pats her on the back, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

“I miss ‘em too” Rupert sighed, 

 

“Rupert I don-“

 

“Cap’n, I’ve known ye long enough to know when something’s botherin’ you. I would need more than two hands to count the amount a’ times you’ve done this.” He said with a determination to get Capsize to talk. Slightly offended at this statement she shoots back with a 

 

“ ‘ _ This!’  _ What exactly is it tha’ I  _ always _ do?” Capsize quickly states back trying to reclaim dignity that she believes she’s lost. 

 

“ What I mean is that you lock yerself up inside. The incident with Charo when she fell overboard durin’ a storm, when Riley lost a hand from tryin’ to take something from Cap’n McArthur,  _ Or  _ when Furia first attacked The Rose Maiden and everyone got injured. Those are just to name a few!” Unsure how to respond, Capsize stood still. Well, her hands were shaking, but she isn’t going to admit that to anyone (including herself) that this got to her. “ I care about ye. We all do. Listen, I know I ain’t Kali, but that doesn’t mean-“

 

“We finished Cap’n!” Yelled Earl, interrupting this very needed conversation that Capsize did not want to be apart of.

 

“ Aye, Earl stay ‘ere with Rupert, Skipper yer with me. We’re gonna go get the rest of the supplies.” Capsize stated, walking quickly and with conviction to the door.

 

 

———————————————-

 

“Our ship is sinkin’ “

 

“I can see that Skipper”

 

“All our grog and gold and everythin’ is just gone.”

 

“Not everythin’” Capsize said clenching the ring in her hand as a reassurance. “Lucky for us Skipper, I have our most prized possession around my neck at all times…” That’s when she saw them. What looked like four strangers making their way towards her and her brother. She motions to Skipper to start running towards their new base.

 

The strangers were yelling at them ‘to stop’ and ‘that it wasn’t their fault’. But Capsize wasn’t stopping, instead she;  pulled out a bottle of grog, chugged it, and threw it at the strangers. One of them shrieked in pain making the others slow down and laugh. 

 

After a long and exhausting chase around the island, Capsize and Skipper ended up back at their new base. Earl and Rupert immediately took out their swords at the sight of them being followed.

 

“IT WASN’T US!” Screamed the well dressed green man. His companions seemed to be out of breath from the chase. Except for a fox woman who came in late riding a horse. She seemed like the smartest one out of all them, Capsize thought to herself. Maybe she could get answers out of her.

 

The woman got off the horse, and walked towards the three men currently trying to explain why they weren’t the ones who sunk the ship. Somehow this...conversation led them towards a beautifully built scale with a ying and yang on one side and burning netherrack on the other, she wondered if Ianite’s champion was the one who-

 

“Please, listen to reason. We didn’t destroy your ship.” Said a man wearing red sunglasses, trying desperately to de-escalate the situation. 

 

“Ye sunk our ship” Oh so eloquently said her brother. 

 

“ Then why be our ship in the water?” Said Capsize, quickly losing her patience. “ Some of ye scallywags be wreckin’ arr ship and robbin’ us!”

 

The green man bowed in Capsizes direction and proudly stated

 

“Dear Capsize” Oh, she thought, this was gonna be good “,please let me Thomas Syndicate  _ the  _ worshiper of Dianite point you in the direction of the scallywag who sunk your ship!” He then points to the man in red sunglasses. “ It be CaptainSparklez!” The man, no, the captain in question looks shocked from this accusation.

 

“A fellow cap’n…. I should’a known!” She thinks back to when she first had gotten her mission and how jealous some of the other captains had been, especially McArthur. So, to hear that it was another captain wasn’t much of a surprise more of an expectation at this point. Although Capsize is certain that she’s never heard of a “Captain Sparklez” before.

 

“ **NO** no no no, I respect fellow captains, I just wanna know where you hail from and-”

 

“He did it! And I can prove it with gold and rum” said the greenman, _said_ _Thomas_ , taking out a bag which she presumes holds several gold pieces. Capsize is sure that this is a bribe and she knows taking it would mean siding with him on this argument, but if he has this much just on him now she can’t even imagine what he must have hidden away. Before she can even finish her moral dilemma, her brother ,otherwise known as Skipper Redbeard the hasty decision maker, has already taken the gold from him and has opened another bottle of grog. She clenches her fists and lets out a sigh of desperation. This was a mess of a situation, but it became even messier when the other captain mentioned- 

 

“Ianerea?” Capsize curiously whispers. Why wouldn’t he already know where that is as a captain?

 

“So, you do know of a place called Ianerea?” asked the captain, specifically directing the question to her.

 

“Hush lads….” Capsize says to her crew while trying to remember if she’s ever encountered him before.

 

“So they want to go to Ianerea. Do we dare tell them the perils?” Rupert rudely interrupting her thoughts.

 

“I’d keep it hush, dread pirate.” She replied, making sure to put emphasis on dread.

 

“I don’t know if I trust ‘em” said Redbeard looking at the third man who Capsize forgot was there.

 

“Oh yeah? Well how about you 1v1 me and then we’ll see how….” Capsize began to zone him out.  She began to get increasingly worried when she couldn’t remember if this ‘Captain Sparklez’ was a danger to her crew or not. Honestly, she couldn’t really place him at all. Zoning back into the conversation she hears it before she sees it. There’s an explosion, a small one but an explosion nonetheless. 

 

“No no no no no no  no n no no no no, MY BABY!” screamed the fox woman in a panic. Oh please, Capsize begins to silently pray, don’t tell me that my crew blew up her horse. “My horse!”

Well fuck.

 

“We will destroy ye lands! We are not alone. We come as army, sent by the dark lord's son.” Threatened Rupert with a scowl on his face. Realizing that Earl hasn’t said anything since this started she looks around to find him. At the far back of the group she sees him drinking his body weight in grog. Capsize resists the urge to sigh again, instead she says

 

“They simply may not be the ones Ianite sent us for. They do not seem worthy.” 

 

“Wait I can prove that we, well I am worthy. Please just give me a few minutes.” and the other captain runs off leaving Capsize and her crew curious. After around 20 maybe 30 minutes of having to stop Redbeard from fighting the other man, who she now knows is named Tucker, the other captain comes back. He was wearing glowing leather armor and he stood in front of her posing as if it was meant to prove anything. Capsize has seen a lot on her journey, but this was probably one of the dumbest things someone has ever had the audacity to show her. Sparkly leather armor, she seen street magicians do better. Before she could say anything though a bright light appeared blinding her.

 

Opening her eyes, she sees an ethereal woman; she stood at around 7 feet, a long beautiful dress adorned with golden jewelry, long dark purple hair. She was the definition of elegance. But what stood out to Capsize were her green and purple eyes and how their attention immediately went to the man next to her. Jealousy coursed through her veins poisoning her heart. Everybody called out to her, excitedly. After coughing up golden blood, the woman smiles.

 

“Witch Winstead has lifted my soul into spirit form. Although I am weak, she has been able to give me a presence with you.” Her attention never wavered from the other captain. “You are the one who calls for me?” She said this with such a fond and soft tone that Capsize felt she was intruding on their moment. 

 

“Yes, my Lady.” he said being just as equally affectionate.

 

“I hear you are willing to do everything to save me?” She knows the question is not being directed at her, but Capsize can’t help but hesitate at answering it herself.

 

“I will do what it takes.” However this  “Captain Sparklez” knew in an instant that he would sacrifice all of it. His crew, his home, the woman whose been through hell and back with her just to help a deity she didn’t even believe in. After that thought, Capsizes’ heart starts beating faster and it starts getting harder for her to breathe. The greenman, Thomas,  had pulled out a sword and started threatening everybody. Which just made her breathe quicken as she tried to calm herself down.

 

“Ya know this sword has the ability to kill gods, be a shame if-” Thomas was unable to finish his sentence and whatever he planned, because Ianite took the sword from him, she then starts attacking him with it. Capsize isn’t sure why but she just starts laughing, everybody begins to join in. Thomas began to curse and scream at how much of a bitch her goddess was, but honestly he’s the only one here acting like one.  After he climbs back up she takes out her own sword and stands in front of Lady Ianite. Rupert and Redbeard follow her lead and do the same.

 

“Ye be stayin’ away from tha lady….”

 

“I do not have much time. He has me locked up and I do not know where I am. It’s dark. Hot. Scary.” Ianite’s voice wavers as she looks around nervously.

 

“The Nether!?!” shouted Tucker as if he’d win a price.

 

“Just gather what I ask for and I will send a message when I get healthier. I need a wither skull to help me go back to sleep. I do not have long before I begin to wither away.” 

 

“I will my Lady.” After Sparklez said this, Thomas started to get bitchier. He starts to get angry about how we pirates stole his gold, how Ianite stole his sword, and then he started to get up in her face stating how she could never win against his god,  **_Dianite._ ** At the mention of her brother, Ianite must have used some of her magic because Thomas disappears shortly after.

 

“Do not speak of him!” A few seconds after Ianite says this he reappears angrier than before.

 

“What? Dianite, the one and only legend. Ya know what? Fight me, just you and me!”

 

“Alright.” In one swift move, Ianite has him pinned to the ground with his own blade. Leaving Capsize (and everybody else) impressed. “Defeated by your own blade. Pathetic.”

 

“DIANITE! I NEED YOU! NOW!”  …..And all it took was five words to summon _ him _ . The god who took her home, her crew, her goddess, her- 

 

“I am sorry. I shall go. Please don’t hurt-”

 

“There she is my lord. There she fuckin is.” While Thomas kept his gods attention occupied, Capsize starts to move slowly backwards towards the treeline. She’s shaking again, but once she feels the cool bark of the oak tree there is only pure relief. She hides behind it crouching and while she has her hands over her ears she imagines being back on  _ The Rose Maiden _ with Kali by her side,  with her crew keeping the ship in order; it’s home, it’s safety, it’s not fucking here.

 

After calming herself down, she takes a peak and sees her crew also hiding among the trees. Instead of seeing her Lady, she witnesses Thomas shaking while being reprimanded by his god. If she didn’t know any better she would say he was terrified. As Thomas bows in an apologetic and respectful manner, Dianite turns around locking eyes with her. His eyes hold recognition and with one final smirk he disappears leaving her more worried than she was this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All of this turbulence wasn't forecasted  
> Apologies from the intercom  
> And I am relieved that I'd left my room tidy  
> They'll think of me kindly  
> When they come for my things  
> They'll never know how I'd stared at the dark in that room  
> With no thoughts  
> Like a blood-sniffing shark  
> And while my dreams made music in the night  
> Carefully  
> I was going to live"  
> \- "Last words of a Shooting Star" by Mitski

_Her mother walks with her, hand in hand, towards a sparse beach. Standing by the shoreline, Capsize can feel the cool waves hitting her feet. She looks back and sees both her father and brother building castles on the sand. Today was supposed to be_ _happy, with her brother turning a year old, but her mother always finds a way to make a good day bad. She sits next to her, looking longingly out to the sea._

 

_“ She calls to me, Katherine, and no matter how cold or cruel of a mistress she may be, I can’t help but answer her.” She says this without taking her eyes off of the ocean._

 

  _“Ma?”_

 

_“ One day something will call to you the same way the ocean does to me. And you will either learn to live with it or let it consume you, just like my mother and hers before that.” After what feels like hours, but is really just a few seconds, she finally turns to look at Capsize and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.“ I promised your father that this would be my last trip, and I’m gonna make the same one to you.” She takes off one of her earnings and puts it on Capsizes ear, weighing her ear down a bit._

 

_“ Ye’ll be back though, right?” She asked, and instead of answering, her mother kisses her on the forehead._

 

That last conversation perplexes her to this day, but what doesn’t confuse her is the anger she felt when _The Rose Maiden_ comes back months later with less than half its crew and no captain.

 

_Opening the door, an eight year old Capsize is greeted, unbeknownst to her, with misery. Standing there is her mother’s boatswain, Zinnia, they got on well enough with each other, but that doesn’t stop the disappointment she feels at her mother for not being the one at the door._

 

_“Good evenin’ little lady, is yer father home?” She said nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Capsize nods her head and lets Zinnia through. Her father rushes downstairs at the sound of her slamming the door shut._

 

_“Kather- Oh, it’s you.” said her father with disdain.  After that, the only thing Capsize can truly remember from that conversation is leaving her home and going towards the Sacred Cove. She knew being there was prohibited without Priestess Selene’s permission, but her want for isolation outweighed the consequences._

 

_She scrapes her knee climbing into the cove. Once she makes it over the rock barrier, she walks over to the small waves crashing against the shore. Looking down, she is relieved to not be able to see her reflection in the moving water._

 

Unlike now, she looks into the bathroom mirror all she can see is her mothers beady eyes staring back at her. She remembers how people would always tell her how much she looked like her father; from the freckles on her face, to her matted brown hair, and her penchant for fishing, all of that she got from him. Her mother, on the other hand, left her with blue eyes and bad advice. Putting her hands on the sink, she thinks back to the promise she made herself, how she would be a better, stronger, smarter captain than her mother.

 

But, thinking back now, she realizes she’s just like her. _She couldn’t save them. She couldn’t save them. She couldn’t save them. She couldn’t save them. She left them to die._

 

She roughly slams her fists into the porcelain sink. She’s got to much shit to do to focus on herself right now. Capsize goes through her, albeit small, mental checklist:

 

  1. Tame a horse
  2. Gift it to Sonja
  3. Make amends
  4. Get answers



 

This should be easy enough and it would be even easier if she didn’t have to interact with a fucking horse. Out of every animal that Sonja could own and my crew had to destroy, did it have to be a’ horse, she thought. Sighing, she exits the bathroom and heads towards their new and hopefully temporary living room. Entering the room she is met with the sight of Earl passed out on the couch, most probably sleeping off his alcohol induced migraine. She picks up the blanket off the floor and places it on him, she then goes into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

 

“Good mornin’ Cap’n, sleep well?” asked Rupert, not taking his concentration away from whatever he was writing.

 

“As good as anyone would after seeing the devil.” She simply states, as she grabs a glass and fills it with water. “ What do ye got there?” She asks quickly trying to change the subject.

 

“They be blueprints for a better house!” Rupert said excitedly as he motioned her over to show off his plans. Capsize is glad everyone has something to do today that doesn’t involve their mission. Rupert will be building, Earl is sleeping off his hangover, and she is sure her brother mentioned something about exploring the island. They deserved it, she thinks, a break after all those treacherous months at sea and after yesterday’s events. _But she doesn’t deserve it does she?_ No! She is not gonna think like that, not now at least.

 

“ It better look good or I’m throwin’ yer ass overboard!” She jests, with a smile on her face. Rupert laughs at the “threat”.

 

“ If ye did that ye would ‘ave no one to run yer ship when ye ain’t around.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she heads back into the living room and sets the water on the table for Earl, whenever he decides to wakes up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“FUCK! Ow” Capsize yelled as she hit the dirt, most definitely bruising her shoulder. If the horse bucked her off him any harder she might have dislocated it. She gets up brushing the dirt off her pants and picked her hat off the ground, irritated at the fact she was and has been getting nowhere this whole morning, she looks around hoping to seeing another horse. Unfortunately, her luck appeared to be running thin because all she could see were apple trees.

 

“....Oh”  she whispered to herself. This better work, was the only thought going through her head as she took an apple from a low hanging branch. Hesitantly, she held it up to the horse which proceeded to sniff the apple with the some reluctance.

 

“ Now can we be friends?” She said petting the horse’s mane. It neighed and bit the apple, at this point she was taking it as a yes. She placed the saddle, which she might or might not have gotten from yesterday’s…. incident, on her (well Sonja’s) new horse.

 

Capsize begins to walk back to, she realizes, she overlooked step in her checklist a step that is pretty crucial to her whole plan. She isn’t sure where Sonja lives much less her current location and that might just screw her over. Rustling leaves catches her attention. Out of the bushes, comes out Thomas. He smiles and walks towards her; stopping in front of the horse. “Well, uh… YAR to ya mate!” Capsize, who is on the opposite side, rolls her eyes at the poor mimic of her accent.

 

She holds the reins tighter and closer to herself. “Aye, a good mornin’ to ya as well, now what do ye want?”

 

“Nothin’, just wanted to see if you were actually able to tame the horse.”

 

“So ye were watchin’ me.” Capsize says slowly moving one of her hands moving to the dagger in her boot.

 

“Well I mean when you put it like that it sounds a lot worse. I was just walking along and saw you trying to tame the horse and watched from a distance to see if you did.” Thomas said, trying to make the situation seem better than it actually was.

 

“ Listen Thomas, I ain’t in the mood to be dealing’ with yer shenanigans. I gotta find Sonja and-“

 

“Oh! Well I know where she is I could take you. By the way, you can just call me Tom.” He says already walking ahead of her. Seeing as Capsize doesn’t have any other options she follows him.

 

The farther they walk the more their conversation seems to go. They make it to a part of the island Capsize doesn’t recognize. As she tried to remember the way back, Tom must have thought she was interested in the patch of white flowers in front of them because he walks into the middle of it.

 

“Ye shouldn’t do that.” She states clearly, knowing Tom would take it as a challenge.

 

“Oh Yea? Well” He picks, what she would consider, a small bouquet of them “I’ve already got them.”  He says smiling proudly.

 

“ Ya know their poisonous, right mate?” Capsize can’t help the crooked grin that appears on her face for after telling him that. A loud shrike comes out of him, one that could probably be heard on the other side of the island. He drops the flowers and begins to furiously wipe his hands on his pants.

 

“How do I- What do I- Who do I ” panicked Tom looks at her for answers.

 

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya. As long as ye don’t eat ‘em your fine.” She says with a small chuckle. “They call’ em Mia’s Facade in Dellmarr.” She crouches down and picks up the cluster of small white flowers. “It’s supposed to be confused with Savin’ Grace, which is an integral ingredient for the medicine made there.” Tom crouches down beside her and studies the flower intently.

 

“What makes them so different anyway? And what's Dellmarr? And for a pirate why do you know so much about plants? Why do they call it Mia’s Facade? Also-” As Tom began to quickly go off on a tangent, Capsize shushed him.

 

“Do ye hear that?”

 

“No, what is it?” Tom asked seeming genuinely concerned.

 

“It’s the sound of ye bein’ a pain in my ass. But because I’m _so_ nice I’ll answer three of yer questions, choose carefully.” She said as she sat down on the dirt floor with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. Tom sat in front of her, almost mirroring her in a way. He picked up one of the flowers from the group he dropped and observed it for a bit.

 

“How come it’s called Mia’s Facade?”

 

“It’s based on a myth involving your god and Mianite.” Capsize said with a smug look knowing he would have to waste his second question if he wanted to know the myth itself. He crossed his arms and gave her one of those ‘You’re kidding me’ looks.

 

“ _So_?” he sounded as annoyed as he looked.

 

“What? If ye wanna know, ask.”

 

Tom was fidgeting in his spot, his leg kept bouncing while he continued on trying to look anywhere that wasn’t her. “ Alright fine! What’s the myth about? And it better be a good one!” Tom said his curiosity beating his stubbornness.

 

This particular myth isn’t one Capsize grew up with, since neither Saving Grace nor Mia’s Facade grow on Ianerea, but that doesn’t make it any less interesting. Now, Capsize wouldn’t exactly consider herself the storyteller of her crew - that title is reserved for Esmé, Copper, and Kali, who coincidentally are all from Dellmarr.

 

Clearing her throat and sitting up straight she begins with “It was the first time Mianite had ever experienced jealousy towards his brother.” She pauses as a way to give Tom some suspense, which worked because he leaned in more intrigued than before. “At the time, Dellmarr was prosperous, even if it was only two towns. Those towns had finally worked out their differences and were working together and helping each other. While Mianites own cities were doin’ the opposite; they were fightin’ over whose land was whose, over crops, over anythin’ really.”

 

Capsize paused again, not for suspense but because she just couldn’t recall the rest. So, she skips to the end and dramatically stands up in hopes Tom doesn’t notice.

 

“As Mianite walked through the lands of Dellmar” to emphasize this she circles around Tom “ he witnessed the people picking these white flowers in large quantities and- whether he knew it or not- he had stepped on Savin’ Grace and in their place grew these” she kneels down again and lifts up the flowers to his eye level “The people started gettin’ sick and diein’, so once they realized it was the flowers, they burned ‘em.”

 

“So how do they make the medicine then? If they’re burning the-“ Tom interrupted.

 

“I’m gettin’  there.” She sits again and clears her throat “ Through the ashes grew Savin’ Grace once again and the people were able to get better an’ the end.” As she rushes the ending, she notices Tom in deep thought.

 

“So…. if I burned them the other flowers would grow?” asked Tom standing up and walking to the edge of the patch of flowers.

 

“If ye got matches, I wouldn’t be against tryin’ it out.” Said Capsize walking and standing next to him, not realizing that he had gone past his three question limit.

 

He took out a flint and steel and as he kneeled down he started a small fire which quickly spread through the flowers. While they were distracted, they didn’t notice the bucket of water putting out the fire until the last minute.

 

“What _the_ hell Tom!” angrily yelled Tucker throwing the bucket on the ground and crossing his arms.

 

“What do ya mean ‘What the hell Tom’ I didn’t….” Tom started arguing back but Capsizes attention was captured by Sonja who seemed to be holding a horse's reins. Walking closer to them she realizes it was the horse from this morning, the one she stopped paying attention to once Tom appeared.

 

“I think my luck might be turning, I mean first my headache leaves and now I’ve got a new horse.” Sonja says smiling and petting the horses mane. Capsize blushes in embarrassment and puts her hands in her back pockets.

 

“Actually, I…. uh, I tamed it to give it to you. It was me crew's fault for ye to have lost yer horse in the first place.” Says Capsize.

 

“Oh don’t worry about it, my friends have done _way_ worse. Thank you though, he’s a lot faster than my last one.” Sonja says not very fazed by yesterday's events. As they both get to talking, Capsize hopes she can get answers instead of giving them this time.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A day ago in the nether, sits a woman in a dark, hot, and dirty cell with her hands through the steel bars. On the other side of those bars sits a cloaked figure holding the women’s hands in a ritualistic manner.

 

“This is your last favor, let’s hope you’ve made good use of it.” The cloaked figure says. “Although, with how determined your followers seemed—your _champion_ seemed, I would bet you’d get your heart back before the end of the year.” The figure holds the woman’s hands tightly before letting go completely. The woman takes weak hold of the bars and sighs.

 

“I still don’t understand. Why?” The woman asked tired and…...not at all like the image she had displayed to the islanders.

 

“That’s how favors work. You did something for me and then I do something for you in return. It really is that simple.”

 

“That is not at all what I meant, and Winstead, you _know_ that. Why go to my brother for help? If this was about Mianite I—I would have helped you, _protected_ you!”

 

“I know you would have, I don’t doubt that. But Ianite,” Winstead lowers her hood and looks the weak deity in the eyes. “you were not going to do the same for my people.”  Ianite looks away from her, weather it’s in shame or guilt she isn’t sure. Winstead brings her burn scarred hand through the bars and cups Ianite's cheek and lovingly makes their eyes meet again.

 

“You’ll always be my lady, I just don’t think you could have ever been more than that.” Instead of responding, Ianite brings her hand around Winsteads wrist and makes no move to take it away. She couldn’t help but be enthralled by the goddess before her; her eyes, her smile, her insatiable need for justice. But now, seeing her injured and locked in this cell—it made her regret. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, she thinks, it was _supposed_ to be her brother, it _should’ve_ have been her brother, it _would’ve_ been her brother being punished for his crimes against her people if _he_ had just listened to her.

 

Winstead moves her hand away from her cheek and feels Ianite make a weak attempt to keep it there.

 

“Wait, don’t leave…” Ianite tries to say but it comes out as more of a whisper. Winstead ignores her and collects the three small candles she used for the ritual.

 

“Let’s hope your chosen one is able to do his one job and rescue you soon.” She says standing and turning around to walk towards the iron door.

 

 “I didn’t choose” Ianite states as clearly as she can in her current state. Winstead pulls up her hood and opens the door.

 

 “Beggars usually don’t” She says, softly closing the door behind her. Walking down the dark corridor, she notices the ichor staining her hands, and makes a mental note to send not only food and water but bandages down to Ianite later. Trying to focus on anything (like the beautiful finish on this dark floor or the windowless walls that seem to make the hall longer than it is) other than the guilt weighing down on her heart. She makes it the intersection of the hallway, screams of tortured souls coming from both directions. She ignores it and focuses on getting to the small staircase leading up to a door. She barely makes it up the third step when Dianite slams it open.

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” He says sounding more pissed off than usual.

 

“Lord Dianite, a pleasure to see yo-“ She tries to respond with.

 

“What were you doing in _her_ cell?”

 

“I’m not sure why you’re asking, it seems like you already know.”

 

“You went back on our deal, Winstead, I’ve given you years and years and I-“

 

“And you can take it away just as easily, yes I know you’ve threatened me with that before.”

 

He walks down the stairs in a menacing fashion, most probably trying to intimidate her into the submissive woman that she wasn’t. There was this sort of fire in his eyes that she knew he only got when one of his subordinates defied his orders (e.i Furia).

 

“Well obviously it isn’t working, maybe I should just throw you in one of these cells. I do have many to choose from.” He says smirking and standing looking down at her. Winstead was not a very tall woman so being able to towering over her wasn’t a very hard thing to do. But she isn’t going to stand down just because some god’s got a few feet above her.

 

“Threaten me all you want Dianite, that doesn’t change the fact that you broke our deal off first when you had your forces attack Ianerea (which I _warned_ you against doing) and when you let your guardian _imprison_ and _torture_ one of my own. So I think helping Ianite communicate with her champion was a much better option than just terminating our deal all together.” She says not meaning to rant to the god before her.  “This ‘machismo’ bullshit might work with your champion but it isn’t going to with me.”

 

And as soon as she says that she finds herself unable to move. And once it starts getting harder for her to breathe, Dianite smiles which unsettles her even more than his anger ever did.

 

“ _Fine_ , you want the prisoner she yours. But if you talk to my sister again or the other witch gets out of line, you’re gonna end up in one of these cells with a fate worse than either of them.” As he says this, the magic he was holding her in place with falls and so does she. Winstead is coughing trying to catching her breathe on the steps as Dianite walks down the hallway she came from. She knows Ianite is going to be experiencing a worst punishment than her but her mind is currently elsewhere.

 

After composing herself from that short and stressful “talk” she slowly walks down the left wing of the intersection. She’s grateful for the hood covering her face at the moment; no guards would be able to see the dread and terror on her face.

 

“ He wouldn’t…. would he?” Winstead begins to murmur to herself as she walks past three cells. “I mean he needs my magic….he’s never threatened me like that though…” as she fiddled with her hands _definitely_ not missing having them held by Ianite. Looking down she sees the dried ichor still staining her hands and as she has rubbed off a significant amount of it she makes it to her destination. The door is partially opened, leaving her worried.

 

Upon entering she is met with a strong smell of copper and a horrific sight before her. A young woman is sitting strapped down to a chair with Furia hovering over her with a dagger to her face.

 

“Furia that’s enough.” She’s says trying not to lose her composure again.

 

“ _Excuse_ _me_ , she’s my prisoner I’ll say when it’s enough.” And as he moves out of the way to face her she sees the damage he has done to her. She had two cuts going from her left eye down her cheek, a knife embedded in her outer thigh, and a broken nose. These are all the injuries she sees from afar, she’s worried at what she’ll find if she gets closer. Furia stands in front of her.

 

“ _I_ captured her at Ianerea meaning I’m the one who gets full authority over what happens to her. Thought you would’ve  known that already, but maybe you’re just getting too old for this hag.” He says, arrogant as ever. Winstead has had to deal with one hot-tempered demon today and she is not in the mood to deal with another one.

 

“Not anymore, actually, not ever. You never should have had jurisdiction over this prisoner. It was just my mistake to have ever believed your report on the Fall of Ianerea in the first place. And for that I do apologize.” She says trying to keep a monotonous tone. She clasped her hands behind her back in an attempt to not outburst in anger.

 

“You’ve never held interest for any prisoner, so why now, no, why _mine_?”

 

“Furia, you are the last person I would ever need to explain myself to.” As she says this she walks over to the woman and unties her. Furia doesn’t respond instead he stays by the door way- waiting. The woman seems disoriented, her head is swaying and she’s blinking slowly, most probably by the massive amounts of blood loss. Winstead, not wanting to deal with Furia any longer and having to carry someone across the fortress, she mutters a teleportation spell.

 

She’s in her work room and gently places the woman on a cot bed and starts to heal her wounds. She takes out the knife and quickly places a small towel over it to put pressure. She finishes wrapping up the wound when she notices scars going up the woman’s arm in a lightning like pattern. She makes a note to ask the currently unconscious woman later.

 

After she finishes disinfecting the scars on her face, setting her broken nose, and putting a cold compress on her black eye, Winstead wonders how in hell she's gonna get food and water to Ianite now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I was and still am not happy at how season one ended with Capsizes death so after like six years i'm going to rewrite her entire plot line/arc.


End file.
